The present invention generally pertains to X-ray apparatus and is particularly directed to an interstitial X-ray needle.
An X-ray apparatus is used for radiation therapy of cancer patients. One such apparatus, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,748,293 to Reiniger, includes an elongated X-ray tube with a converter element being disposed at a tip of the tube for converting emitted electrons into X-rays; and an elongated outer casing enclosing the tube and defining a coolant flow chamber through which coolant may flow to transfer heat from the tip of the tube. The tube is inserted into a cancer patient's body through a body cavity to position the converter element so that the X-rays can be concentrated at the tumor and thereby minimize radiation damage to adjacent undiseased tissue. However, the size of such an X-ray apparatus is too large for insertion of the tube through the skin, whereby the applicability of X-ray therapy for treatment of cancerous internal body parts has been limited to only those body parts that can be accessed through body cavities.